The present invention relates to an improved transportation assembly for hanger caddies which comprises devices for retaining the hanger caddy transporter on a trolley.
Hanger caddies have been used for some time to organize and retain garment hangers so as to provide a means for transporting garment hangers. Cameron U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,906, Cameron U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,145 and U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 07/245,764 (each assigned to the assignee of the present invention) all disclose hanger caddies capable of being utilized in this invention.
Such hanger caddies are typically transported on transporters which are themselves moved on trolleys. For example, a conventional trolley comprises a trolley rail, a pair of roller assemblies mounted on the trolley rail and a pair of trolley arms each descending from a respective roller assembly and attached to one end of a trolley bar upon which objects can be mounted. The trolley bar can be moved on the trolley rail manually it can be moved automatically. Robinson U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,914, Solomon U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,814 and Cameron U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,840 all disclose means to secure garment hangers as they are being moved on a trolley system.
In the past, hanger caddy transporters have been known to swing, shift axially, and even slip off the trolley bar upon which they are mounted. A need presently exists for an improved transporter that reduces the tendency of the transporter to drop off of the trolley, shift, or swing.